Come In
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot:If Derek was going to be a creepy stalker well he might as well do it from inside the house where it's warm.


**Erin:** This started off very short drabble only the first bit and then it suddenly spun off into this whole OneShot. Well that's just the way these things go! Enjoy and check out the amazing gif set that inspired this work.

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf

_**Reblog Link:**_dapperelijah DOT tumblr DOT com /post/45008777381/teen-wolf-au-in-which-stiles-decides-that-if

* * *

Come In

Just because Stiles was human didn't mean he was oblivious. And just because Derek was a werewolf didn't mean he was stealthy. So Stiles knew that Derek was standing outside his house watching. He wasn't sure if he was being a good guard wolf or what. What he did know was that Derek was creeping outside and not for the first time. Hell not even for the second or third. In fact this was the sixth time. Yes Stiles counted but what did you expect when an Alpha werewolf who you're not even sure likes you is being a creeper outside your house?

Stiles hadn't been sure what to do about it the first time. Should he confront Derek? Ignore him? Tell Scott? In the end he did nothing. Cause really this whole situation was getting a bit weird.

Watching Derek watch the house or him (he wasn't really sure about which) Stiles was actually a little bit worried. Tonight was cold and okay Derek is a werewolf and he does run hot. The cold probably doesn't bother him but it bothers _Stiles_. So he decided he had enough. Besides his Dad wasn't home anyways.

Going to the front door Stiles opened it calling out, "If you're going to be a creeper you might as well do it front inside the house where it's warm."

He turned back around heading inside and leaving the door opened. He plopped down in front of the TV and waited. Truthfully he didn't know if Derek was going to come in or just leave knowing that Stiles knew he was there. But when the creaking sound of the porch hit his ears along with the sound of the front door closing Stiles couldn't help but smile to himself.

Derek sat silently down beside him.

They didn't say anything to each other just watching whatever was on. Stiles didn't ask why he had been practically stalking him and Derek didn't offer up any explanations.

The only thing Stiles did say right before he went to bed was, "Next time just come inside."

…

The next night he left the front door unlocked. He was working on his homework when Derek appeared in the doorway stepping into his room. Stiles didn't even glance up from his work even when Derek sat down on his bed.

…

They continued this was for over a week. Stiles would leave the front door unlocked on the nights his Dad worked or the window for the nights his Dad didn't. They never spoke. Stiles would do what he ever normally did unfazed by the new constant presence in his life.

One night Stiles wasn't sure what compelled him to do it but he was having a late dinner. He knew Derek would show any minute. So he made him a plate. When Derek walked into the kitchen Stiles silently pushed the meal over to him. Derek raised an eyebrow in question before accepting the food. Stiles couldn't help but wonder if he ever had food that wasn't takeout.

This was also the first night Derek spoke, "Thank you."

Stiles just nodded.

…

The pattern changed. Now Stiles made Derek dinner every night. They still never talked but something had shifted in their relationship or whatever weird friendship this was.

…

Stiles knew Derek stayed the night leaving when the sun came up early the next morning. He usually sat in the chair that had somewhere along the way become Derek's. He would read or work on Stiles laptop or even sleep. Stiles wasn't really sure. All he knew was that when he went to bed Derek was sitting in the chair and when the sun came up he could sense when Derek got up and left even if he didn't wake up.

A few nights after starting the dinner pattern Stiles slipped into bed for the night. He sat there for a moment staring at Derek in his chair reading some random book Stiles had borrowed from the library. Stiles had no doubt Derek knew he was staring but he never glanced up. He couldn't help but think that though the chair was relatively comfortable spending the whole night in it especially ever night was probably not health. Stiles slid over making room for Derek on the bed.

The sound of his moment caused Derek to glance up surprised. Stiles didn't say anything he just laid down to go to sleep. Again he didn't know if Derek would take the offer but he offered it anyways.

Stiles could hear Derek stand up after a few minutes. He could hear him toeing off his shoes before getting onto bed with him. Derek didn't get under the covers but he did lay down beside him staring up at the ceiling.

Stiles fell asleep that night to the warmth of Derek's body against his back.

…

Derek eventually got under the covers. He worked up to it. Stiles even left him out pajamas. Ones he specially bought for Derek. They had wolves on them and everything. Derek had only given him an odd look but he nevertheless put them on. They never talked about it like they never talked about any of it.

Eventually they did start talking but it wasn't really about anything. Stiles just did what he does best and rambled.

It had been a long day and Stiles was stressed and jittery and he couldn't keep silent. So when Derek came that night Stiles just started talking about everything that happened today. He didn't need Derek to reply or say anything or even grunt but just letting the words spill out to someone was a great relief. Scott had been that person but lately, though they were still best friends, Scott had new friends too. Talking to Derek it was easy and made him feel so much better. Plus Derek never made a comment for him to stop. So he took that as a sign to keep going.

And he did. He kept talking and talking and then Stiles wasn't sure what prompted it but Derek asked a question, encouraging him to talk. He continued to question and soon they were having conversations about _everything_. Stiles could tell him anything without judgment and Derek did the same. For the first time in his life Stiles could talk about him Mom without the pity look. He could tell Derek about his favorite memories about her, about what he missed, about how she smiled, about _her_. Derek even offered up his own stories. About Laura, his Mom, his Dad, about how Peter used to be before going a bit, okay a _lot_ crazy. It was nice, it was easy, and whatever was said in his room never left it. It was like some unspoken rule.

…

The anniversary of the Hale fire Derek slipped in behind Stiles wrapping his arms around him. Stiles didn't say anything. He didn't say he was sorry or that he understood because it wouldn't help. Instead he gripped Derek's arms pulling them tighter around his body allowing Derek to bury his nose in the nape of Stiles neck.

…

It was eight months after the first night Stiles let him in. Now Stiles fed him dinner, left out pajamas, slept in the same bed, and even cuddled together. It was the most stable thing in his life. I kept them anchored.

Derek slipped into bed and wrapped himself around Stiles just like every night. Nuzzling Stiles neck his warm breath tickling his skin.

"I love you," he whispered.

Stiles smiled eyes closed. "I love you too."

Derek dropped a single kiss onto the exposed skin before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Erin:** I think this is fic has the least amount of dialog that I have ever used especially when it comes to Stiles but I think it works. What did you guys like?


End file.
